Prior to the present invention, packaging containers suited for shipping and displaying relatively small, light weight products required the use of glue, tape or staples for erecting the container and closing or sealing the latter after the product had been placed therewithin. Consequently, known prior art containers are less than satisfactory from an assembly standpoint as a result of the additional labor and materials which are required in setting-up (erecting) and sealing the same.